girls_generationfandomcom-20200223-history
Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) (song)
"GENIE" is Girls' Generation's Japanese debut single. It was released in three editions, two CD+DVD editions (first press and regular), and a CD Only edition. First press CD+DVD edition includes a special photobook and a random (1 of 9) photocard. The single includes three versions of their Korean hit song, "Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)." The Korean version was originally included on their second Korean mini-album of the same name, Tell Me Your Wish (Genie), which was released on July 2, 2009. The song was first released online on June 22, 2009 and the group's first performance was at Music Bank on June 26, 2009. The song was later included in their second studio album Oh! and its repackage Run Devil Run, before it's release in Japan. Song Information The song was composed by the Norwegian songwriting-production company Dsign Music and was originally titled "I Just Wanna Dance." S.M. Entertainment purchased the rights to the song and the Korean lyrics were re-written by Yoo Young Jin, whom also added additional composition to the track; Yoo Han Jin re-arranged the song. The song was described as an electro pop track in the Eurodance style and was a departure from their previous track "Gee" which relied heavily on the hook music style. Korean Music Video The MV was released online on January 26, 2010. It featured Girls’ Generation’s "Marine Girl" concept and was choreographed by Rino Nakasone Razalan; a part of the choreography nicknamed the "Beauty Leg dance" became popular with the Korean public. The music video portrayed what the song was lyrically about Girls’ Generation asking their boyfriend to tell them their wish because they are his genie. It begins with Yoona sitting on a large lamp, followed by separate scenes from the first person perspective of the boyfriend entering three separate rooms of Jessica, Yoona, and Yuri in a pink bedroom setting, Tiffany, Taeyeon, and Sunny in a club, and Hyoyeon, Seohyun, and Sooyoung in a room from which Seohyun bursts out of a large cake. There is then two separate group stages where on one stage, they perform the choreography in their white uniforms while on the other they perform in their brown uniforms. Japanese Music Video The MV was filmed in 3D and premiered on their official Universal Music Japan YouTube channel on September 20, 2010. The promotional video begins with a young man entering a dusty attic where he discovers a dusty lamp. Curiously, the young man blows and rubs the dusty lamp when suddenly magical dust escapes from the lamp and goes into a nearby miniature red and white circus tent labeled “Girls’ Generation”. The young man opens the circus tent to see Girls’ Generation in various stationary jumping positions in mid air. In Bullet time, the camera rotates around the group in a 360 degree angle. While the young man is looking within the circus tent, the music begins and Girls’ Generation begins to lip sync and perform the choreography to "Genie" in their identical brown and white military inspired outfits. As the promotional video continues, individual shots of each member in 60’s inspired outfits and their brown and white military outfits are shown lip syncing the song. The young man rubs the lamp again and magical dust escapes from the lamp and goes into a nearby old television. It unveils the group in sailor inspired outfits frozen in various poses throwing confetti on Sunny. In Bullet time, the camera rotates around the group in a 360 degree camera angle and the new scene of Girls’ Generation performing and lip syncing to the song is added. When the song ends, the young man is seen smiling at the group. Looking down at the magic lamp, he rubs it again and magic dust escapes. The scene goes black then reappears to reveal a car door opening to photographer’s flashbulbs going off and reporters peering within the car. The young man steps out of the car in a suit to reveal he is at a movie premier titled "The Biggest Little City in the World" at a movie theater called "GG." Girls’ Generation is revealed as one of the many photographers and reporters at the movie premier. Track listing Category:Songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Singles Category:Japanese singles Category:2010 releases Category:Oh! Category:Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)